Resident Evil: Plunged into the darkness
by Big Bad Wolf
Summary: A Sfic about me the Author being thrown into the world of Re3


Resident Evil:  
Plunged into the darkness  
  
  
Fanfiction by Big Bad Wolf  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Damn! How the hell do I get out of here" Jon ran down the street as a horde of zombies followed him blocking the path back. Looking around for a place to hide or get away from them he spots a Bar door. "Damn its locked!" He ran out of the alcove that lead to the Bar door and out around the corner only to come to a blockade set by the police earlier in the crisis. "Damn!" The zombies got around the corner quickly and were now blocking him into a dead end. He looks around frantically as he spots a small walkway with a door at the end and runs and makes a leaping jump diving out of the way of the zombies and making it to the door and locking it once he was on the other side.  
  
  
He found himself in a street with what looked like the path of a tornado had hit here. As he moved down the street groaning could be heard from a nearby wreckage as three zombies emerged from a wrecked cop car,two of them on fire and the other one missing its left arm. He ran down the street and ran down another alcove and through the nearest door leading to an open ally way. "Crap not the way I wanted to..." He was cut off by the pounding of the zombies trying to get through the door behind him. "This doesn't look like its going to hold much." He uttered while propping a steel pipe against it and ran down the hallway to the other door just in enough time to see the zombies break through entrance as he went through the door to find himself in a warehouse with a second floor. POUND CRASH POUND!! "There are just no end to these things!" He ran along the walkway were 5 or 6 steps lead down to a loading area and past that are stairs going to the second floor. "Damn there are zombies in here to. Gotta find a way out and I cant go back out there." he thought as the zombies in the wear house started toward him. He ran up to the second floor and through the door that led to an office and slammed the door behind him locking it not noticing the female standing in the room near a chest. "Freeze!" Jon turned around to see a Female pointing a gun at his head. "Wait I'm human!." The Woman withdrew the gun and looked at him but her view was now set on the door with the zombies trying to bust through. "Here take this were gonna hafta fight our way out of this." The woman handed him a loaded revolver and gave him a box of bullets." "You know how to use that?" "You pull the trigger and it fires the bullets and you push that button and the cylinder comes out and you reload it." "That's about it and there's also about 30 rounds in that b..." "The Woman was interrupted as a zombie broke through the glass as others started to follow it while they advanced toward the two. The woman pumped the shotgun and let loose a blaze of gunfire tearing a zombie apart. "What are you waiting for FIRE!" Jon aimed the gun and pulled the trigger as a bullet tore through a zombie's head taking it of its shoulders and killing it instantly. "The Woman stopped her fire to load the empty shotgun as Jon continued to fire hitting one in the chest with a couple of rounds. The gun clicked empty and he popped open the cylinder and started to reload it, grabbing bullets from his pocket but the zombie was almost atop him so he raised the gun but it grabbed him by the shoulders and he resisted it trying to get it off of him and the stock of the gun went by quickly and the zombie was knocked back followed by the removal of its head with a 12 gauge slug. "You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine just shaken up a little and if I may ask 2 questions if I could." "Go ahead." "Number one. Who are you, Number two. What the fuck has happened to this town!?" "Well I'm Jill Valentine member of S.T.A.R.S and Umbrella is to blame for what happened to this town." "Umbrella?" "There a pharmaceutical company that develops viruses and makes biological weapons with them and tests their virus on towns...." "Which turns everything into zombies. I see." 'Well we better get a move on if we want to get out of here alive. Are you ok by you're self?" "I guess I am as long as I keep a eye out for those things but were am I going to meet you?" "There is a police station that holds a few things we need to get past a locked up area. I will meet you there is that ok?" "Yeah fine Ill see ya there." Jill walked to the door, gave him a smile and left going down the steps and out a door. "Well here I go." Jon looked around the room for anything useful and picked up a holster for his magnum and a knife then left going out the same door Jill used to leave. He walked cautiously almost giving a death grip to his magnum handle going through a ally way and out a door with the option to go left or right but after seeing the zombies come around the corner to his right he went left and through door with some steps and wood planking. Walking over them there was a metal door and an ally way across from it ahead of him. Approaching it he griped his magnum but jumped back as the metal door flew open. Seeing some one still alive run from the room and down the ally way he got back up to chase him but was stopped as a zombie came out of the doorway being followed by another one. Jon backed up and drew his magnum firing two shots into its chest and a third into its head killing it. ''That's it one hit in the head will drop them easy." As the other zombie came around the corner he shot at its head missing once but made contact on the second shot taking its head of its shoulders completely. He secured the door and reloaded his magnum, staring down at the decomposing bodies he had just laid to rest. Venturing in the door and down the stairs he came across another zombie and took it apart at point-blank range. Noticing the stench there was a decomposing body at the other side of the room. Looking around he grabbed some lighter fluid of a shelf and stuck it in his back pocket and left the room heading across through the ally were the man fled.  
  



End file.
